The Dawn of The Ecliptic Shrine
Hello,this page is the first i have made in any wiki,hopefully it unfolds into an awesome story.This takes place 5 years after the Khaos Revolution.Picks and the gang must stop an endless solar eclipse before armaggeddon.Hide the contents! Made By Master of the Eclipse,it is based off of novels like The protectors of dragonvale,made by BlueBruin77.This is made by me,and me only.The origin is DragonVale,one of my favorte games on the iOS.It has a character from the Pendragon Series in section 4. Thanks for JustinDaOne for editing! Prologue 500 years ago-'' The Master of the Eclipse was ready for more.He was in a heated battle with the Lord of Sun and Shadow.But the lord cast a spell and the Master of the Eclipse was petrified."Nothing can stop me now!I have the opportunities to create chaos!".Losas vanished. Episode 1:Celestial Alignment It was two days ago.Wolfie and Picks were having fun,eating cake,doing fun stuff,or simply hanging out.Meanwhile,in space,the moon and sun were aligning to make an eclipse happen.A never ending eclipse.Many other people like Andy Khaos were at the party too...But one man,by the name of Wiz,watched outside as the sun was rising,outside the party."What are you doing Wiz?" said AllHailKingMe.Wiz answered "It's coming...we better prepare."What is it?",said Picks, "The Khaos are going to invade DragonVale again?"."No,you wait,it's the prophecy."The Prophecy?",said Wolfie."What Prophecy?"."Lately,there have been reportings of Limited Eclipse Dragons around the Ecliptic Shrine.Something big is about to happen.In two days.",Said Wiz.Picks and Wolfie were astounded about what Wiz had said.But two days after the party,chaos would unfold. One day later.... At the Lord of the Sun and Shadow's castle,Losas,the evil lord who had tried to invade DragonVale 25 years back,was unfolding an evil plan to create the never ending eclipse happen.He was the master of space,creating everything that involves the moon and sun.Except for the Eclipses.That was the duty of The Master of the Eclipse,who had been petrified by Losas 500 years ago.If he managed to make a never ending eclipse happen,the shrine would break and The Master of the Eclipse would be brought back."Im warning you Losas.",said CelticStar."If you do this,the Ecliptic shrine might break."Losas,who had demanded more power,along with Sonic,had failed to invade DragonVale after he took a girl,Joy,and had been defeated by Picks,now was planning to cause armageddon.Joy,on the other hand,was spared and lived a happy life."I am going to break the rules,and cause a Solar Eclipse that will never end!Mwahahahahaha......" --End of section-- Episode 2:The Beginning Two days after the party,it happened.Picks and Wolfie were having a normal day so far,buying a few sarjin peppers when they came across a celtic dragon.The dragon greeted them and followed them wherever they went.Picks said he would keep him,and upon saying that,the celtic dragon was happy and celebrated by dancing on his back legs."Wow,I never thought that celtic dragons could dance!",said Picks.A few minutes later,Wolfie and Picks stumbled across Player901211.Player091211 had a conversation about dragons and dragon breeding.But then,the Eclipse happened."What is happening?",said a random citizen.Everybody was in a panic,but at the shrine,things were looking strange.A black liquid was flowing from the shrine throughout the temple the shrine was in.A building next to the temple exploded and collapsed,sending hundreds of apocalypse dragons flying out of the hole that remained.The civilians in it got killed in the explosion,with one exception:Eddie$212.Eddie,the lucky man,got saved by one of the apocalypse dragons,and was brought to the mall that Wolfie,Picks,and Player901211 were in.After the evacuation,everything in the mall was in flames.Picks wondered if his celtic dragon was okay,and indeed he was,as Picks saw him flying out of the rubble. Meanwhile,in the castle "The plan is done.",said Losas.But CelticStar dissapeared.Celtic?Where are you?",said Losas.He searched the entire castle,even the secret chambers,but she was nowhere to be seen.As he walked through the torture chamber,the place where he got dragon scales or gems,he noticed that Justin was there.Upon seeing him,Losas combusted,sending dozens of bones flying.But the bones were not ordinary.Losas had the body of a sun dragon."We,the people will never see one of your plans again.",said Justin as he left.Ten minutes after the death of Losas,a black shadow emerged from the bones.Losas was leaving a shadow of his power to mend the celestial scale and control it. --End of section-- Episode 3:The Pray and The Shadow A day later.... Picks and the gang went to the church to attend a prayer that would stop the Solar Eclipse.Before the prayer,Picks said "This insanity will stop now,the chaos will be gone,and a world of hope will unfold." At the prayer,they did sacred rituals and were volunteers for the rain dance at the church,but to no avail.As Losas' shadow of power was controlling the scale,he had a silicon grip around it,making prayers have no effect on the power,but the prayers did effect the sacred animal,the Firepede.As the prayer ended,the Firepede was awoken,and,from and interdimensional rift,Sackboy came and kicked the heck out of the Firepede.Sackboy met Picks,and had an interesting conversation,but then Sackboy left but not without Picks saying "Goodbye Sackboy!" before the sack entered the rift back to his own dimension.At the shrine,the shrine was cracking,sending out red liquid and a second explosion happened next to the temple,sending out hundreds of apocalypse dragons out of the hole.The liquid turned orange and an explosion happened,this time at Losas's castle,making it tilt 50 degrees to the northwest,but,at the new hole next to the castle,Obsidian Dragons flew out of the hole instead of apocalypse dragons.Picks later watched the news,and what he heard was terrifiying."Hundreds were killed in the explosions,many limited dragons of the sun and moon elements are being seen around a strange building.".Picks,and his celtic dragon decided to go to the temple and see what was happening. At the temple.... They saw the orange liquid and the shrine,which seemed to be the source of said liquid.Picks read a tablet that said: "After three days,the aura will become orange,and hundreds will be gone.On the fifth day,this temple will collapse and will be gone from this land.After six days our Master will be awoken from his slumber." Episode 4:Split in half One day later.... After Picks found the tablet,he brought it to the history museum on the island that it was on.The Historian,Flashwing,taught Picks and the gang about the temple,and how it was connected to the prophecy.Later that day they bought some dragon snaps and an Omegasquash for food during the doomsday.Luckily they returned to the house before a catastrophic disaster.In the morning,they stayed on the safe side of the island and went to the Underground Mall.They found a secret chamber and there they had a conversation."What are we going to do?",said Picks,"If we don't stop the Eclipse,we might as well die hard than live through!".Just then,Saint Dane appeared and teleported away from the gang."Who was that?"Asked Picks.Then they heard a cracking sound.A BIG cracking sound."Evacuate immediately!"The announcer said as the disaster unfolded.The island split in half,with one half going into the sea,and another staying there.Luckily for Picks,his house was now a beachside house.Wolfie and Picks went back to the house and,while there,took a swim in the ocean."Wolfie!This is no time for a dip in the ocean!It's action time!"said Picks,furiously.Wolfie answered: "Can I just have fun for once,Picks?".Picks sighed,going back to the house when a turning point for the whole island,and the future of DragonVale,was unfolding. On the sixth day.... After the temple collapsed and exlpoded,and the shrine remained,there was one thing left to do.The aura,now bright yellow turned white,and with a Firepede cry,the shrine,now severely cracked,finally exploded,and the Master was awoken. Episode 5 Chapter 2: The Beginning of the end Picks saw it,the shrine debris landed near his house.The white aura was now rainbow colored,but then turned black,and finally red-orange.Then an interdimensional rift opened and out came another person:DVGirl5686.She had the ability to see into the future,so most people called her "The Oracle".Wolfie,out swimming,saw a flare erupt far in the distance.On the Verulean Highlands,many lightning dragons flew further and further up from the plateau.Razzak,the leader of the lightning dragon clan,ran in the opposite direction.Bad idea.He shot lightning bolts at the other,larger,black dragon,but it didnt do anything to him.Instead,the black dragon breathed fire.A large stream of fire.It made Razzak fall,and get blown off into the distance.So far,that Razzak landed on top of Picks' house.But Razzak was ready for more.And all the ancient dragons,Kimzar,Thornbark,and the Unnamed Fire Dragon teamed up with Razzak.Then the black dragon said:"Fools,none of you could defeat me.I am more ancient than all of you.Determination,mystery,territorial,and teamwork.Those feelings don't affect me."The ancient dragons were so terrified,that in fact,they almost lost confidence in defeating him.Then the black dragon flew off into the distance.Losas was finally resurrected,and now had the body of a solstice dragon and the power of 1Dragon.He morphed into the solstice dragon and flew off to fight The Master of the Eclipse.Then JustinDaOne came to Picks' house just in time."Hey,do you need my panlong dragons again?",said Justin.Picks answered with: "Not me,I have my celtic dragon,you can give the others your panlongs."Then,after the preprations,the true fight began at the Shimmering Isles. To be continued'' Category:Fan Fictions Category:DragonVale